Ultimate friendship
by MrAndersIversen
Summary: Mater is with Lightning McQueen and his crew to gain McQueen's 5th Piston Cup where McQueen have to save Mater's confidence and show him not only what their friendship means to him, but be the ultimate friend by showing friendship don't have to interferer with love life
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello guys, this is my first fanfic with Cars. Until now I've only made Tangled and Kim Possible, so I hope to be welcomed just as great as the other places. This will about the amazing friendship between Lightning McQueen and Mater.**

It was exactly three months after the first World Grand Prix had been driven by Sir Axelrod had been charged for trying to get everyone away from alternate fuel because he had found a source of oil, but he had been revealed by Mater, who had been titled as knight of Great Britain by the queen and was now known as Sir Tow Mater and the British agents Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell that had offered Mater a carrier as a spy, but he had refused because he felt home at Radiator Springs where he and his friends had been for so long now.

This year Piston Cup had been fielded in Las Vegas and Lightning McQueen had gone on with his pit crew with Luigi, Guido, Ramone, Fillmore, and the Sargent and of course Mater who McQueen had promised to take to his races after what happened in London.

McQueen had driven terrific and Mater instructed him from the pit as Doc Hudson did until he passed out after two Piston Cups and since then McQueen had taken others, but Mater with him while he only missed his girlfriend, the Porsche Sally who stayed home in Radiator Springs now where the business in the city had gotten a rush after Lightning McQueen had told several people about the place. There wasn't much competition in this year tournament because after the accident with the King in his last race after Chick Hicks had smashed him outside and taken the Piston Cup only because McQueen braked down hard and helped the King finish his last race. He had gotten the Piston Cup, but the committee had decided to give him no less than 8 years off allowance to drive for the Piston Cup because all the times he crashed other cars, they had been taking extra notice to those things after that episode.

The only one McQueen had been pressed by was the new first driver of the Dinoco that McQueen rejected friendly because his engine belonged to the Rust-Eze guys and McQueen had before the last race, fifty points down to the next driver and he was surrounded by reporters after the race. The flashes streamed over him as he asked dozens of question.

"One at the time please" McQueen asked politely, but with a slice of irritation.

"How did you do as good today as you did?" a Peugeot asked him.

"Simple, my pit crew makes me motivated and takes care of me so I can drive more than 100 percent. Ka-Ciao" as he said his line, he flashed his sticker to flash the audience. The next one to ask a question he could hear was a BMW.

"What is the source of your success?"

"It's two simple things, love and friendship" McQueen looked into the camera as he went on.

"My love belongs to a Porsche who is one the most beautiful cars ever driven over this country, Sally don't think I don't have you in mind while I drive these races, I'll dedicate the next to you again my love, as well our trusted and befriended tow truck" McQueen blinked as he looked on the reporter again. But to everyone's surprise, he turned away again and made clear contact to his pit crew. He smiled as the nodded to him. He then turned to the reporters and told them to wait with further question until after the race was finished tomorrow as he had security to hold back the reporters as they got inside their hotel where they lay down in first gear and relaxed.

"Tu guida stupefacente McQueen" Guido said with a enthusiasm in his voice and hurrayed for him. McQueen and looked at Luigi who knew didn't knew much about Italian and often had to translate what Guido said.

"He says you drove amazing" Luigi nodded as McQueen turned to Guido.

"Gracie Guido" They nodded as Mater came from behind and surprised McQueen.

"Mater, you have to be a little careful, you are scaring the engine out of me" Mater laughed, he often saw funny things in what many couldn't see comical things in.

"You did fantastic today McQueen, I wish I could just give the cup now, no one deserves it more than you, I already know what you should prove to the whole world, you are the best race car ever" before he added. "and you are my best friend, I'd say I made a good choice" with his usual enthusiasm that never left him, only when he saw sad or sick. McQueen could help, but laugh at Mater's expression as he smiled.

"Thanks Mater, you are really a terrific friend, I'm thankful you didn't gave up on me after what happened in Japan, I still feel a little bad for the way treated you in front of Axelrod, Francesco and the other cars" Mater and McQueen then did their friendship sign and slapped their tires against each others. Then McQueen got the attention of all his crew and smiled at them.

"Listen, team. I'd say we go out tonight and have some fun before the last race, you all have worked hard for me during the tournament and even though I haven't won the Piston Cup yet, I want to show my gratitude for your hard work" everyone cheered, it was going to be a wonderful night. They drove up to a casino where the line seemed to be endless, but as soon as his identity was revealed, fans surrounded him and others just interested in meeting one of the most well known race cars in the whole U.S.

As much as he loved attention and being appreciated for what he did, he didn't wanted that so much tonight, not only because he was out with his friends, but also because he didn't wanted more reporters to keep asking question about the final race tomorrow.

They entered through the VIP-entrance and were taken to a special lounge where they wouldn't have to deal with too many disturbances from reporters and fans and such, but where they were there were a lot of the same people from the party in Japan who had turned out to be a rumble. McQueen was just happy that Francesco Bernoulli wasn't there to insult him, even though he won in Radiator Springs and they never found out who was the fastest car in the World Grand Prix, but McQueen knew he at least had one to count on to tell him how good he was and when that person told him so, he felt better and appreciated, that car would have to be his rusty tow friend, Sir Tow Mater who seemed to enjoy himself quite a lot.

McQueen drove over as Mater turned away from the game he had just lost a few bucks on. Mater smiled when he saw that his best friend had come over to him. Mater drove aside McQueen as they drove outside to catch a little fresh air and get some gas filled on. McQueen wanted to talk to Mater, but didn't knew where to start so he knew he had to get his attention at first that would be a challenge because Mater was really special and got enthusiastic about things when he was away from Radiator Springs.

"Mater, can we talk?" Mater immediately turned to face McQueen, a little worried that he might had done something wrong like he did more than ones in Japan

"Sure McQueen, but I didn't take your favourite spot at the hotel" the last, Mater just blabbed in desperation. McQueen laughed at his pal who always seems to be amusing if only you were willing to try and understand his way of behaviour, something McQueen had learned to appreciate about him during the World Grand Prix.

"I just want to know if you are okay, you seem a little down. Please tell me what's wrong, I understand you and support you if possible" Mater smiled to avoid, but the seriousness in McQueen eyes seemed to show that he wasn't fooled and Mater frowned a little bit.

"I just miss Holley, you know that agent with wings who saves us back in London with Finn McMissile" McQueen nodded and knocked softly on Mater with his left front tie and smiled at him.

"I love Sally you know that, I showed it clearly to her really fast and she showed love for me as well, you know" Mater nodded, not sure where McQueen was going with this stuff.

"You deserve a girl more than anyone I've ever known Mater, trust me when I say that if she doesn't show interest in you, then she is the one missing something and I know you might be old and rusty, but still you got the thing every girl wants: funniness and you are caring and would do anything to keep the ones you love safe, that counts for a lot in my book and don't worry, when I hopefully wins the Piston Cup tomorrow, I'll think of someway to lead attention towards her and make something happens and if not, then I'll think of something else for you Mater. If it's finding a girl you desire to do, then I want to help you like you always helped me" Mater was found speechless. McQueen might was his best friend, but no one had ever wanted to so much for him, but on second thought he considered his friendship with McQueen compared to a relationship based on love, he didn't wanted to affect what he had with McQueen as much as he wanted Holley to see him for a boyfriend like she said in Radiator Springs in front of all his friends.

"But McQueen, as much as I like Holley and hope she meant it when she I was her boyfriend, but it's not as important as our friendship, that's the most important thing to me, I don't want to lose that" McQueen felt extra in the engine about his words, but had to get him to realize that things could work out anyways.

"I really happy about you being so full of trust and loyalty, but you'd say our friendship works fine as things are right now? Or don't you think so?" Mater nodded and was about to speak when McQueen clearly indicated he wasn't finished talking.

"I date Sally and we have not a problem fitting our romance in with the friendship we have and she's your friend too, yes, but I can be Holley's friend if it is necessary and I want you to find happiness, just like I have" Mater knew McQueen was right and hoped he could make things work out no matter what, there was nothing that could replace McQueen in his life, he was too important for that to happen and McQueen had showed him that it was mutual about McQueen. Even though he had Sally and loved her so much, it didn't made Mater any less important to him and after the talk they had, the others came outside very tired and asked McQueen if it wasn't time for them to go home and get ready for tomorrows race. McQueen nodded as he made sure everyone got outside and then they followed each other to the hotel where they got to their rooms and before McQueen went to bed, he drove over to everyone and thanked them for the work they have done during the races and ended his trip at Mater's quarter where they quickly talked about how exciting it was going to be tomorrow. Then they made their special best-friend-sign and then McQueen went to his own room where he as well as his crew fell asleep, getting ready for the big race tomorrow where McQueen could be first one to take home his fifth Piston Cup in shortest time. One thing was for sure: Lightning McQueen was gonna stand up for his friend and help him any way possible.

**That was the first chapter. Hope you liked it and to see some reviews, it is nicest way for me to be bidden welcome at Cars Fanfics. Next chapter might be the last where you'll hear about how Lightning McQueen will do in the Piston Cup and if I decide to make it the last chapter, then something about how to be the ultimate friend and show ultimate friendship like I titled the story. But thanks for now.**


	2. Chapter 2 Double victory

**A/N: After my first writing in another category for what seems like two months, I also got on the idea for this story. I'll tell you how it is now: This will be the final chapter with the ending of the Piston Cup and the end of the story, but thanks for the nice reviews you gave for chapter 1 btw. **

It was morning for the final race of the Piston Cup and Lightning McQueen had been called grand favourite for taking the Piston Cup that would be his fifth in fewer than 8 years that no racecar had accomplished before, not Doc. or The King. The press swarmed around him as soon as he stopped practice on the field, he felt so fresh and ready today.

"McQueen, are you going to take the Piston Cup today? What will you do afterwards?" the journalists asked him so many questions that he hardly got a chance to answer them.

"I have a big lead, but will drive seriously to I finish and I want to finish first, but knowing I can win finishing as number 5 gives hope for winning, but I want to be number 1 and afterwards I have arranged a press conference to announce a few things about what's going to happen during the break and such" as that, McQueen got into his spot where his pit crew changed his tires and filled his fuel up. They all cheered him before the race as he got into position in front of all the racecars and communicated with his crew.

"Are you ready McQueen?"

"Don't worry Luigi, I'm so ready" McQueen closed his eyes and focused.

"Speed. I am speed. One winner, forty two loser, I eat losers for breakfast" his crew giggled a little at his motivation, but they knew he had used ever since he was a Piston Cup-rookie before he arrived at Radiator Springs. The race was about to start when he heard Mater speaking to him.

"Don't worry, McQueen. You're the best racecar in the world, you're awesome, you can't do anything but win"

"Thanks for the support, Mater. I promise to help you with Holly when the race is over. Now, let's keep it concentrated team"

"Got it soldier"

"Sure man"

Si, McQueen"

"Tip top buddy"

Darrel Cartrip and his colleague, Bob Cutlass sat in their box, ready to comment on the last race of the season. They were as the audience, which covered the entire stadium without any seat to spare. There were always a big interest in motor sport and it was shown in the three-car-race between Lightning McQueen and the King and Chick Hicks in his debut season and the World grand Prix that were held not very long time before the Piston Cup-tournament had started again.

The lights turned from red to green and McQueen's powered-up engine made his back tires smoke before he got up to 200 m/ph. in very short time and he had taken the lead from the very beginning and put a big lead to his nearest competitions.

The commenters sat in the box and were wild as always "Lightning McQueen is really in the mood today"

"Oh yeah, he seems to keep improving his chances of winning the Piston Cup and with the chance of being one of the most winning racecars in history, he got plenty of motivation factors and he can set a new record that he said last week, he was very much hoping to make as a dedication to his girlfriend, Sally and his best friend, Sir Mater, the tow truck at his pit"

In the meantime Sally was watching the race on the big screen back in Radiator Springs and she felt tears in her fronts window as she heard she was such a big part of the motivation for Lightning McQueen. She knew that he loved her, but she wasn't aware that it was so big. She knew she had to thank him when he got home.

After the first 150 laps, McQueen had made such a huge lead that if he wasn't going to take home the Piston Cup, then had to end as number 25, because the 5 cars that lied closest to him on points before the game for some strange reason was left in the back today and McQueen therefor had taken many points lead from round to round.

"Lightning McQueen is a very talented race car, if he as a good boyfriend as he drives, then you might be the luckiest car in the whole world" Sally turned happy around to see Holly Shiftwell standing behind her. Sally drove up to her and offered her a place for the race. There were about 88 laps left and McQueen were in pit after some of the cars had driven into each other and caused some spilled oil and ruined tires, but nothing like the wrecks that Chick Hicks had caused during McQueen's season as a rookie. Guido changed his tired while Fillmore filled up his gas and Mater gave him a few complimenting words to keep up his motivation.

"Let's win this title and get it home to Radiator Springs, Ka-chow"

"Ka-chow" his pit crew repeated as McQueen had been giving the last gas needed and get out to be ready for the car to be re-started.

The race started as the cars got up to the start line and McQueen who was at the middle got up at the front after two rounds where he again started getting up at top speed where it was clear that he with his experience and superior skills as The King Strip Weathers had complimented him before the final race in McQueen's rookie-season before he retired, it was a legend that stopped and since then and after Chicks Hicks had been expelled from the Piston Cup on 8 seasons, he had a easier time to get as many victories in this season as Doc Hudson had gotten in his record season and if he won today, he would have preciously as many victories as he had have in his best season, it was a milestone he was honoured to reach, but it felt weird being a more winning racer than his big idol and former crew chief that he wished would be with him today, it was a hard day for him and the rest of the citizens of Radiator Springs the day he passed out. But he needed to keep his focus and as he passed the finish line, he saw, he only were 10 laps away from winning his 5th Piston Cup in 6 seasons.

"Lightning McQueen is only getting better and better with time, he really has driven smoothly the whole season, he is on his way to become a real legend in motor sport!"

"I don't believe my eyes, 5 Piston Cups in only 6 seasons, it's incredible how this racecar who already in his first season were one of the three leading cars and since then, he had also winning three different kinds of Grand Prix's and was one of the two leading cars in the first World Grand Prix with Francesco Bernoulli last summer, he is more than a racecar, he's like a car I don't think we'll ever see again, he just as much of a legend as his old master, Hudson Hornet and Strip Weathers at this time of their respective carriers"

Sally sat a few 100 miles away from the arena and watched the race with Holly and supported him the best she could with enthusiasm and happiness for her boyfriend.

"Come on! You've got it, you've got it, Stickers!" Holly giggled at Sally's enthusiasm, but related to how Mater had acted when she had fallen for him, she really missed Mater while he was with McQueen at the race. Red and Lizzie came over to them and saw the rest of the race.

Soon, they got to the last lap and McQueen were right behind no. 42 and lead big time and it was sure he was going to win the Piston Cup unless he was crashing. He reached the forth swing and speeded up and crossed the finish line.

"Lightning McQueen has won his 5th Piston Cup!" Darrel Cartrip beamed in enthusiasm.

"Another record sat by McQueen! It's incredible!" Bob Cutlass beamed as enthusiastic as his colleague did after McQueen crossed the line. At his pit, Guido and Luigi jumped up and down cheered like hell while Fillmore for once got crazy in cheering while Mater drove around in circles as McQueen got to his crew and everyone cheered before he had to get up to the press and get the Piston Cup, he got photographed as they cup flew over the floor to his side and he got ready for his press conference.

An hour later after getting some fresh oil and gas, he got up for some question started by Kori who was one of the famous motor sport interviewers.

"McQueen how is it to stand with the Piston Cup again?"

"it's an honour to do this again, it's what live for, what I love to do and what I've dreamed about my whole life, to win this cup"

"You dedicated to your girlfriend the first time you won and your forth to Hudson Hornet, who is it this time?"

"My pit crew who had been a big part of my success, but first of all, my best friend. Mater, come here" Mater drove up slowly to McQueen. He was well known for revealing the dark identity of Sir Axelrod and McQueen smiled at him as he spoke again.

"He is my best friend and I want to use this conference to speak up for him. Holly Shiftwell, you are lucky to have a guy like him and it's come my to attention how much he misses you. I suggests for you to take some time together when we get back like I'll do with my girlfriend Sally Carrera and once again, thanks to Luigi, Guido, Fillmore and you, Mater for being such an amazing crew pit" everyone cheered and Holly cried out a few tears during his speech.

They got back in a few long-travel trucks and were received by applauding Lizzie, Red, Ramone, Flora, Sheriff, but the two whom seemed most happy to see them were Mater and McQueen's girlfriends, Holly and Sally.

Sally drove up and kissed McQueen front as he proudly took his 5th Piston Cup to the museum of the Doc. Hudson ail. McQueen saw the pride in Sally's eyes as she held in front of him.

"Congratulations Stickers"

"Thanks Sally, it's good be back with you" they drove outside to see Mater and Holly drive away from the crowd and their eyes met again.

"It was very noble of you to open up her eyes like that and do such a thing for Mater" McQueen kissed her side.

"He's my best friend, it's my job, but thanks anyway" Sally drove up beside him so they just touched each other's sides. They celebrated with a drink at Flo's where McQueen told them how it had been racing this season. He knew it would be harder now where Chick Hicks would be back next season, but he seemed calm as he talked to his friends.

"If he tries anything like what he did in California, then I don't think he'll ever be allowed to race again, he's the one who has be careful" McQueen had received a little letter from Strip Weathers congratulating him and told him he would come and visit him in two weeks.

When Mater and Holly entered Flo's, McQueen knocked tire with Mater and as they were about to sit down, Holly asked McQueen to get some air alone with her and as he drove outside, she kissed his side.

"Thanks McQueen, thanks for opening my eyes. Being a spy is a dream for me, but I've someone valuable here that I should be better to have attention to and I know that thanks to you"

"Hey, it's what friends do for each other, but let's go in and celebrate the victory with the others"

**That's it for now. I hope to be back again with a new story. Maybe I'll humanize the story, I like humanized Cars-stories a lot and such, but right now, I hope to see some reviews, thanks for now.**


End file.
